


witchy woman

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Lovers To Enemies, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Thief Remy LeBeau, Witch Curses, Witch Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: "I ain’t your ‘chere’,chere,” Darcy spat.Remy's lips twisted up into a smirk. “You was ready to be.”“You want another go with my taser?” she hissed. Mostly because he was right.  There was a reason she’d spent the past two years hating him instead of being indifferently disgusted.





	witchy woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Witchy Woman by the Eagles (1972) || for DaughterOfOphelia

Darcy was just about to lock up for the night when she spotted him.

And she was sure it was  _him_  him, too. Because his eyes were glowing bright red.  Just like they had that night so many years ago.

She mumbled a protection spell under her breath and reached up for the talisman around her neck, running her fingertips over the stone it held gave her the courage to keep going.

The taser in her purse gave her the assurance to back up that courage.

There was no way he was getting the cash from her this time.

“ _Chere_ …” he murmured as he approached her, his voice smooth and low. Sweet like molasses, but just as sticky.

Darcy didn’t give him the time to say anything else.  She shot from the hip.  In this case, with her taser.  The contacts sparked bright blue as they stuck to his shirt.  Silk, from the looks of it.

He fell to his knees with a dull thud, his shoes scraping on the sidewalk as she narrowed her eyes at him, taser still clutched in her hands.  "I know who you are… I know what they call you… but I don’t care about any of that.  You’re still the petty thief who stole all our opening day earnings and I fucking  _hate_ you…"

“I know,” he said, his voice raspy and grating, but still somehow maintaining that smoothness from before.  "I know and I don’t blame ya, Chere.“

"I ain’t your ‘chere’,  _chere_ ,” she spat.

His lips twisted up into a smirk. “You was ready to be.”

“You want another go with my taser?” she hissed. Mostly because he was right.  There was a reason she’d spent the past two years hating him instead of being indifferently disgusted.

He’d fooled her.  Lured her in with his words. She’d  _slept_  with him. And kind of forgotten to go by the night deposit at the bank. And after she’d spent the next few hours tearing up the sheets with the man she knew only as 'Remy’, he’d made off with the zippy bag full of cash.

And she and Jane had almost lost their business before it even got started. Spiritual Wiccan supply shops weren’t exactly the biggest pull in the south.  Not outside of the bigger cities, anyway.

Hell, the cops hadn’t even wanted to file their report.

In fact, most of their business came from online sources. They only kept the physical store so their coven would have a place to meet.

So what he’d done was complete and utter bullshit.

He held up his hand, shaking his head.  "Please. Darcy.  Have mercy.“

"Mercy?” she asked, almost laughing in his face. “You nearly destroyed us.”

“I know.  And I’m sorry…” He started to reach for his back pocket, freezing when she wiggled the taser again.  "Fine, you get it then…" he raised both hands in the air while she reached into his back pocket and dug out what he was looking for.

A white envelope.  Stuffed with cash.

“What’s this?” she asked, both wanting and not wanting to look through it at the same time.

“What I took from ya.  Plus interest…” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

She frowned, unsure of what to do now.  "Why?“ she asked.  Demanded.  "Why?” She had a very vague idea as to why, but she wanted to hear him say it first.

“You crawled under my skin…” he said softly, his eyes widening.  "I dunno how. But you’re still there, Darcy-girl.“

"I don’t care,” she spat. “You can die sad for all I care.”

“I figured as much. I just… I turned myself around.  Found some people who care about me… and I wanted to return that.”

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?” she asked.  "That you’re not gonna somehow use this to take more from us or something?“

"Look, I don’t care what you do with it, chere. I just wanted to try to make amends.”

She lowered the taser, and he reached up to pluck the contacts from his shirt. One of them left a tiny rip. Darcy almost snarled in satisfaction.

“I cursed you…” she said softly, deciding to bring it up since he hadn’t. “Did it work?”

He grinned. Chuckled darkly.  "I dunno. What was the curse?“

"You couldn’t tell?”

He shrugged again.  "My life’s a shithole sometimes, Darcy.“

"I made your… well… tried to make your thingie… malfunction?” She raised her eyebrows in a way that felt… almost silly given the circumstances.

He made a sound that could technically be categorized as laughter and closed his eyes for a moment.  "It worked.“

"Good.”

“You gonna undo that curse? Put me outta my misery?”

“Maybe I want you to suffer,” she countered. All in all, she wasn’t sure how the curse made his thingie malfunction. She’d been kind of vague on the how.

“I’d suffer for the rest of my life if it’d help you forgive me.”

She felt her lips twitching upwards of their own accord. She pressed them firmly together until they got control of themselves.  "Well. You’re gonna have to.“

"Fine,” he said, rising to his feet and looking not at all like someone who’d been tased. Of course, Darcy wasn’t certain it worked on mutants like it did on humans.  "Can I walk you home?“

"If you try it, I’ll tase you again.”

“Can I take you to lunch tomorrow?”

“Why?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Because I want to.”

“I’m not undoing the curse,” she said firmly.

“Okay. Didn’t expect you to,” he countered.

“Then fine. Lunch. You’re paying. You still kind of owe me.”

“That’s fair,” was his only reply, accompanied by a smirk she both loved and hated.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
